


Merrilea Britton

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game of Cards Challenge 23 Introducing (Original Character)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merrilea Britton

**Name:** Merrilea Britton

**Fandom:** Merlin

**Relationship To Canon Character:** Old friend to Alice and Gaius during their sorcery days.

**Word Count:** 550

**Written for Game of Cards Challenge 23. Introducing (Original Character)**

Merrilea left her horse at the common stable and walked through the lower town. She stopped at the blacksmith's forge but found it cold and empty. She decided to walk to the citadel to see if there was a blacksmith near. She bumped into an old man as she neared the gates.

“Excuse me.” Merrilea froze as the man turned around. “Gaius? Is that you?”

“Madam, I am Gaius. How is it that you know me?” Gaius asked as he looked the older woman up and down. She seemed familiar. Her graying ginger hair and blue eyes stirred a memory of a time when he used magick freely.

“It’s Merrilea. I can’t believe that you don’t remember me. I was Alice’s close friend and a friend to you, I thought.” Merrilea looked down. “I’ve been traveling. My horse threw his shoe. I thought there was a blacksmith in town but no one is there. It looks deserted.”

“The blacksmith and his wife passed.” Gaius frowned. “You shouldn’t be here. There is still a warrant for your arrest.”

“Those old warrants can’t be still in effect. Uther Pendragon is dead.” Merrilea shrugged. “Who will arrest me for sorcery now?”

“Keep your voice down.” Gaius cautioned her. “Arthur believes as his father did. He will send his knights for you.”

“Yet Arthur, like Uther, let you stay here in Camelot and remain unharmed.” Merrilea was still angry but she didn’t realize it until she saw Gaius standing there. “I had to run for my life.”

“I am the court physician and a free man. I made a vow to Uther to never use magic again. That is why he let me stay.” Gaius explained.

“How often have you broken that vow to that King that slaughtered hundreds?” Merrilea asked.

“No more than was necessary.” Gaius sighed. “I’m not perfect but I do the best I can.”

“Gaius!” Merlin rushed over. “I need your help. Gwaine fell off his horse again. Arthur wants you to check him over. I did but Arthur wasn’t satisfied.

“Aren’t you going to introduce me, Gaius?” Merrilea could feel the magick coming off the young man in waves.

“This is Merlin. He is my student and manservant to the King.” Gaius stressed the last part. “Merlin, this is Merrilea. She was a close friend to Alice.”

“Your Alice?” Merlin grinned at Gaius. “Nice to meet you but I need Gaius for the moment.”

“By all means.” Merrilea smiled. I am staying at the inn until I can find a blacksmith. My horse threw his shoe and there was no one at the forge in the town.”

“There will be tomorrow.” Merlin told her. “Elyan said he would be working on a new sword for the tournament coming up. I’ll tell him to expect you. You should come have supper with us. You can tell me all about Gaius when he was younger.”

“I would like that. Thank you, Merlin. I better let you get on.” Merrilea looked at Gaius and turned around to walk to the inn.

Merlin looked at Gaius and whispered. “If she knows Alice then that must mean….”

“Yes Merlin. She is a sorceress.” Gaius grabbed Merlin by the arm and rushed him back to the castle. “Let’s go we have a knight to treat.”


End file.
